Misadventures of HBK and HHH
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Everyone knows what HBK and HHH get into on camera. But what about when the camera goes off? What kind of trouble happens then? Slash, alcohol, language, etc...
1. Memory Loss

_Title: Misadventures of HBK and HHH_

_Disclaimer: Me no owny, you no suey._

_Rating: T for T-related stuff_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Description: Everyone knows what HBK and HHH get into on camera. But what about when the camera goes off? What kind of trouble happens then?_

_If anyone has wants HBK or HHH to do something, send me your ideas. I will use any and all suggestions. It can be a whole plot or just a few words. I will come up with something myself, otherwise._

_.*._

Hunter walked into the locker room, shrugging his bag to the floor before stretching his arms over his head. Shawn was supposed to have met him at the hotel to go over the show that night, but after a call from the Heartbreak Kid that morning, he was meeting him about an hour before the Raw taping. He frowned, looking at his watch.

"5:10," he muttered, walking out of the locker room and through backstage. "He's late." He shook his head with a small grin. "What am I talking about? He's always late."

"Hey! I am not always late!"

Hunter grinned again, turning around. Shawn was standing behind him in a DX shirt cut the way it usually was (only hanging around his neck), his camouflage ring pants, and a worn cowboy hat, his arms crossed and one hip jutting out to the side in a pouting manner.

"Shawn Michaels is never late," he continued. "Besides, you said we were meeting at the hotel this morning!"

"Shawn, you called me this morning before I was gonna meet you and said we were meeting here 10 minutes ago," Hunter argued.

Shawn thought about that for a second. "Oh." He smiled. "Listen, I've a good plan. We should sneak onto Vince's private plane and act like the WWE Chairman for a bit. Then, we can tag his plane with the DX tag!"

"Uh, Shawn?" Hunter put his hand on Shawn's shoulder, the blonde standing up straight again. "We did that 2 days ago." Shawn just stared blankly at him. "You don't remember?" He shook his head. "You puked because of all the cheese and crackers you ate?"

"Oh, I remember now," Shawn said, nodding slightly. "Man, I thought I had a really good plan." His face fell slightly

"I'll meet you in the locker room," Hunter said, walking past the other. He had walked all the way back before he heard hurried steps coming toward him from behind. _Now what?_

"Hunter! Hunter!"

Shawn ran up to the Game, an excited look on his face. "Hey, Hunter! I've got the greatest plan ever!" he exclaimed excitedly. "We should sneak onto Vince's private plane and act like the WWE Chairman for a bit. Then, we can tag—"

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Hunter interrupted.

"Telling you my awesome plan," Shawn replied, a little confused. "Duh."

Hunter groaned, putting his hand on the Showstopper's shoulder again. "Shawn, you're starting to lose it," he said slowly. "Your plan? We did that last week. Your memory is shot, man." He turned around, walking into the locker room to find his DX glowsticks. And sure enough, a couple minutes later, as he was heading to the Gorilla Position…

"Hunter! I've got an amazing plan!"


	2. Spray Paint

_Title: Misadventures of HBK and HHH_

_Disclaimer: Me no owny, you no suey._

_Rating: T for T-related stuff_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Description: Everyone knows what HBK and HHH get into on camera. But what about when the camera goes off? What kind of trouble happens then?_

_If anyone has wants HBK or HHH to do something, send me your ideas. I will use any and all suggestions. It can be a whole plot or just a few words. I will come up with something myself, otherwise._

_.*._

"Shawn, where's the spray paint?"

"My locker!"

"It's not there!"

"Your locker!"

"Don't you think I would've checked there already?"

"Emergency spray paint locker!"

"None!"

"Janitor's closet! Under the ring!"

"Shawn! We're out of spray paint!"

Shawn and Hunter had just finished the Raw taping needed and were going to tag a fellow wrestler's car or person, whichever came first. But there was one tiny problem. Both blondes stared into their emergency spray paint locker, the DX tag on the blank wall inside. There was no green spray paint to be found. In fact, there was no spray paint at all. In DX terms, this was a great tragedy.

"We'll just have to go buy some more," Hunter decided, Shawn still staring at the still-empty locker. "Ace hasn't banned us yet. We'll just go there." Shawn didn't move, didn't say anything. "Shawn? Shawnie? Anybody in there?"

"No…spray…paint…" Shawn mumbled.

"He's gone into spray paint shock," Hunter said. "This is serious." There was no one else around and since Shawn was being a vegetable, the Game was effectively talking to himself. "Better get to Ace." He waved a had in front of the other's face, receiving no change for his efforts. "And quick." She slung the Showstopper over his shoulder, carrying him out to their shared rental. He buckled the older blonde in before getting into the driver's seat, starting the car and driving to the nearest Ace Hardware store.

Shawn started to respond when he was carried into the hardware store, Hunter setting him down on his feet again just inside the doors. "Go find the paint, Shawn," Hunter said. It sounded like he was telling a dog to find the stick, but he knew Shawn was too out of it to care at the moment.

The Heartbreak Kid looked around for all of 5 seconds before sprinting off into the store. Hunter kept up with him for the most part, but when they hit tools, he lost him. "Spray paint," he muttered, looking around. He figured that if he found the paint, he'd ultimately find Shawn. "Spray paint."

"May I help you, sir?"

The blonde turned to see an Ace employee standing behind him, a smile on her face. "May I help you?" she repeated, the smile never disappearing.

Hunter grinned back, leaning against the shelf next to him. "How would you like to be a DX dancer?" he asked, looking her up and down. He shot up straight when he realized what he'd asked. _No, wait,_ he thought. _Married. Two kids. Spray paint. Need to find Shawn._ "Spray paint?" he tried.

"3rd row from the back," the employee said. Either she didn't hear the first question or ignored it because she didn't say anything as Hunter passed her by and headed to where she'd directed.

"What do you mean I can't buy spray paint?"

The Game grinned. He walked up to the aisle he'd heard the voice coming from, seeing Shawn with another employee. "I want spray paint!" Shawn whined, sounding like a kid whose mother denied them candy.

"I'm sorry, sir," the employee apologized. "But I'm not authorized to sell you spray paint."

"Hunter!" The Heartbreak Kid whined as Hunter walked up beside him, stomping his foot. "He won't give me spray paint! Meanie!" He stuck his tongue out at the employee.

"I'm not authorized to—"

"What's your name?" Hunter asked, interrupting the unfortunate employee.

"Caleb," he replied.

"Caleb," Shawn repeated before delivering a Sweet Chin Music to Caleb's jaw.

Hunter whistled, leaning down to inspect Caleb on the ground. "He's gonna feel that when he wakes up," he said, standing up again. Shawn wasn't listening. As soon as Caleb hit the floor, he began dumping all the green spray paint he could find into a cart he'd found. "Got enough, Shawn?"

The blonde grinned, tossing the last can from the shelves into his cart. "There's always the backroom," he pointed out, heading out of the aisle with his cart in tow. Hunter followed him, not exactly sure what this plan entailed, as Shawn walked through a door in the back of the store marked 'Employees Only'.

Pretty soon, they stood in front of a structure 3 or 4 crates high piled high with cans of bright green spray paint. "Have I died and gone to heaven?" Shawn asked. The Game just shook his head, unable to say anything. Shawn finally snapped out of it, dumping armful after armful of paint into his already almost-full cart.

"How the hell are we gonna get all this in the car?" Hunter mumbled, still staring at the massive amount of spray paint.

_.*._

_Because we all know that if we were Shawn in a hardware store surrounded by green spray paint, we'd get as much as we could._

_Could never have too much. : )_


	3. Spelling Bee

_Title: Misadventures of HBK and HHH_

_Disclaimer: Me no owny, you no suey._

_Rating: T for T-related stuff_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Description: Everyone knows what HBK and HHH get into on camera. But what about when the camera goes off? What kind of trouble happens then?_

_If anyone has wants HBK or HHH to do something, send me your ideas. I will use any and all suggestions. It can be a whole plot or just a few words. I will come up with something myself, otherwise._

_.*._

"Please, Vince?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Still no."

"Pretty pretty please with little black and green sprinkles on top?"

Vince turned with a small sigh, making the single mistake of looking Shawn Michaels in the face in the middle of a puppy-dog pouting face. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed. "You can have your spelling bee."

"And you'll let me pick the teams?"

"And I'll let you pick the teams."

"And whoever doesn't do it if they're in a team gets punished?"

"And whoever doesn't do it if they're in a team gets punished."

"And whoever wins gets a title match of their choice?"

"And whoever wins get a title match of their choice."

"And you, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, will be a judge if we need it?"

"And I, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, will be a judge if you need it."

"And you, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, love cocks?"

"And I, Vincent Kennedy McMahon love cocks."

Shawn grinned, saving the video he'd taken of their conditions. "Thanks, Vinnie!" he exclaimed happily, running out of the office with the video camera in hand.

Vince smiled a little as the blonde left, but he froze after a second. "Did I just agree that I love cocks?" he asked in disbelief. _Thud!_ And then his head met his desk.

"Hunter! Hunter! I got it!"

Shawn ran up to Hunter backstage, the video camera still in his hands. "He agreed to all of the terms!" he continued, a huge smile on his face.

"Nice job, Shawn," Hunter said with a grin, patting the older blonde on the back. "Everyone's in the locker room waiting. I got the TV set up so just plug the camera in to explain."

*After the camera plays*

"So, we're required to enter in the spelling bee?" Evan asked; he was sitting on the ground in between Matt's legs (who was on the bench).

"And if you win, you get a title match!" Shawn exclaimed happily.

"Always knew the Vin-Man loved cocks," Adam smirked; he was sitting next to Matt on the bench, his arms around Jeff who was in his lap.

"Whoever's not in the teams doesn't have to do it," Hunter said, Shawn handing him a sheet of paper. "Team 1, Shawn, Jeff, Mark, Adam, Randy, Mike, Jay, and Cody. Team 2, me, Matt, Evan, JoMo, John, Ted, Glenn, and Chris."

Adam and Jay grinned, the younger blonde scooting closer to his brother. Jay slid Jeff partly into his own lap, kissing the back of his neck to make him shiver. "You're on our team, Jeffy," Adam whispered. "This'll be fun.

"But so is Mark," Randy pointed out.

Adam and Jay gulped as a shadow was cast over them. "Hand him over," the Undertaker ordered, holding out his hands. Both blondes released the younger Hardy, staying still as the taller man reached over and grabbed the blonde.

Jeff grinned as Mark moved him around to his back (like a piggyback ride), wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. "Sleepy," he mumbled, resting his head against the other's back.

"Mark, I trust you'll take care of my brother," Matt said. Each team had 3 rooms so they couldn't interfere with their 'enemies'.

"I'm going to take him to bed," Mark said, taking the key Hunter handed him and walking out with Jeff still on his back.

"Everyone know the teams?" Hunter asked as the locker room door shut again. There were a few nods. "Good. See you all tomorrow." Everyone started to leave, Shawn being one of the last ones left. Hunter caught his arm before he walked out the door. "Coming over to my room tonight, baby?" he asked with a smile. "Break the rules for me?"

"Aw, you're so sweet," Shawn cooed with a teasing grin. "But no." He pecked Hunter on the lips before walking out.

"You are so getting it when I get my hands on you!" Hunter yelled, running after his older lover.

x-x-x-x-x-x

THE NEXT DAY

"Settle down!" Shawn yelled, trying to get control of the room full of superstars that had just gotten done with breakfast. When no one listened to him, he pouted and looked at Mark for support.

"Shut up!" Mark yelled, everyone immediately closing their mouths. As cocky as they all might be, no one wanted to get on the bad side of the Undertaker because no one lived long enough to tell the tale if they did.

"Let's get this started," Hunter said, motioning for someone to come take a seat at the table set up in front of the chairs already lined up. "Our judge, Vincent Kennedy McMahon! The lover of cocks!"

"Goddamn it, Hunter!" Vince yelled as he stormed over to the table. "I told you to stop saying that!"

"But you agreed to it," Shawn pointed out with a grin. "I have it on camera."

Vince muttered something about firing all of them as he sat down at the table, grounding his teeth in annoyance as Hunter handed him a stack of notecards with various words on them. "Let's get this over with," he muttered, picking up the first card. "Cena! Get your ass up here!"

"Yes, sir, Mr. McMahon, sir!" John joked, standing in front of the table and giving him a salute.

"Cut the crap, Cena," the chairman ordered, glaring at him. "Your word is 'attitude'."

"A-T-T-I-T-U-D-E," John spelled perfectly, saluting again before walking back to his seat.

"Mizanin," Vince ordered with a quick glare at Mike who quickly moved to the front of the table. "Your word is 'awesome'."

"A-W-S-O-M-E," Mike spelled, grinning because he thought he had it perfect.

"For someone who thinks they're awesome, you can't even spell the word," Vince said in amusement, crumpling the card into a ball and hurling it at Mike's head. "Get out!" Mike's jaw dropped in disbelief as the card hit his forehead, walking out after a few minutes of silence.

"And there goes the late Mike Mizanin," Hunter joked, earning himself a few laughs.

After another half-hour, it was down to Shawn and Jeff on Team One and Hunter on Team Two.

"Hardy!" Vince yelled, Jeff quickly going over to the table and flashing his boss his signature Hardyz Gunz. "'Swanton'. Spell it. Now."

"S-W-A-N-T-O-N-E," Jeff spelled. He didn't care if he won, didn't care if he didn't get a title shot. He was having fun and had made it to the final 3, so he didn't mind losing.

"And you fail, Hardy," Vince said, waving the Enigma away. "Get out of my sight." Jeff pouted, but went off to find Matt for Skittles money. "Hunter! Front and center!"

"Yes, sir!" Hunter said, saluting as he stood up straight in front of the table.

"'Pedigree'," Vince said.

"P-E-D-I-G-R-E," Hunter spelled, positive in his own mind he'd won.

"Get the fuck out of my sight, you lose," Vince said, crumpling up the notecard and throwing it at Hunter's head like he did with Mike. Hunter couldn't believe it as he went to sit back in his chair. "Michaels, if you get this right, you win."

"Yes!" Shawn celebrated.

"You haven't won yet," Vince muttered, looking at his card. "'Floccinaucinihilipilification'." Hunter perked up. There was no way Shawn could spell this right and he could have another chance at the win and at the title shot.

"F-L-O-C-C-I-N-A-U-C-I-N-I-H-I-L-I-P-I-L-I-F-I-C-A-T-I-O-N," Shawn spelled with a giant grin.

Vince looked at his card, eyes widening when he realized the truth. "That's…right," he said in disbelief, standing up and walking around the table. He shook Shawn's hand with a small smile. "Congratulations, Shawn. You have won the spelling bee and therefore won the right to a title match of your choice."

"I can't believe you spelled that right," Hunter muttered in disbelief as Shawn did his celebration dance. He grinned when he realized something, moving over and smacking the Heartbreak Kid on the ass. "I'm sleeping with a winner."

Shawn blushed.

_.*._

_This is fun. And I'm sure those guys could spell those words fine, but it's fun making them idiots when it comes to spelling. And I __always__ use Shawn's word (floccinaucinihilipilification) for the last word of a spelling bee for the guy that's really unlikely to win. Fun. ^^_


	4. Doctor's Orders

_Title: Misadventures of HBK and HHH_

_Disclaimer: Me no owny, you no suey._

_Rating: T for T-related stuff_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Description: Everyone knows what HBK and HHH get into on camera. But what about when the camera goes off? What kind of trouble happens then?_

_If anyone has wants HBK or HHH to do something, send me your ideas. I will use any and all suggestions. It can be a whole plot or just a few words. I will come up with something myself, otherwise._

_Note: The general idea of this came from when I was watching The New and Improved DX. I was watching the Hell in a Cell match between Vince and Shane McMahon and Big Show against Triple H and Shawn Michaels. *whistle* That was one bloody match._

_Note Note: Alexis Michaels is one of my OCs and she's better explained in the story "The Heartbreakers" on my profile._

_.*._

Hunter leaned against the wall in the hospital outside a room, his arms crossed as he waited for the doctor to come back out. Shawn had been in a brutal Hell in a Cell match at the Unforgiven pay-per-view against Chris Jericho not 20 minutes ago, snagging the win with a surprise Sweet Chin Music. As soon as the bell rang and the cage was lifted high enough, Hunter had run out and helped Shawn up and back to where the EMTs were waiting. He'd been unable to stay in the room while the doctor looked over the Heartbreak Kid, so he was waiting patiently outside.

The door opened and Hunter straightened up, uncrossing his arms as the doctor walked out and closed the door behind him with a clipboard in hand. "He's fine," the doctor said, crossing his arms over his clipboard as he looked at the Game. "There's some bruising on his ribs and his wrist is fractured. That's the worst of it. We recommend that he takes at least 6 weeks off for his wrist to heal and for his ribs to recover. He should also refrain from using that wrist for at least 4 weeks." He looked down at his clipboard before realizing that Hunter was still staring at him. "You can go see him if you want." That was all he needed to hear.

Hunter pushed past him and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Shawn was lying on a bed in the middle of the room in one of the hospital's flimsy paper gowns, an IV hooked up to his arm. His right wrist was wrapped in bandages and there was a band-aid on his forehead to cover the cut he'd received from running headfirst into one of the Hell in a Cell cage walls.

"Shawn?" Hunter asked, walking over to the bed. Shawn just shifted slightly, his eyes staying closed. The Game frowned slightly, poking the Showstopper's side.

"Gah! That hurts!" Shawn gasped when Hunter pushed on one of his bigger bruises, his eyes shooting open and the arm that wasn't connected to the IV moving to cover his side.

"Well, if you had acknowledged me what I called your name, I wouldn't have poked you," Hunter pointed out. He grinned when Shawn glared at him.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, his head falling back on his pillow as he closed his eyes again.

"Uh, I never left," Hunter said. He sounded as if he couldn't believe Shawn thought he'd left him alone at the hospital. "I wanted to make sure you were okay and not gonna die on me or anything like that."

"Dude, if I died on you, wouldn't you think I'd tell you?" Shawn asked. His eyes were still closed and his arm moved back to rest at his side.

Hunter chuckled, leaning against the wall next to the hospital bed. "Doctor said you're taking at least 6 weeks off and can't use that wrist for 4 weeks," he told the other. "Which means I'll be taking 6 weeks off to make sure you don't get your ass in trouble again."

"I'm not a 5-year-old," Shawn argued. "I don't need you babysitting me."

"Shawn, the last time I left you alone was about 2 years ago when you sprained your ankle. The doctor said you needed to rest for at least a week. You said you'd be fine, so I didn't worry that much about you. 30 minutes after I left you alone, the fire department called me. You started a fire in your kitchen."

"That doesn't count! You know I'm not good with gas ovens!"

"You were making cereal! You don't even need an oven for that!" Shawn frowned, turning his head away. "All I want to do is make sure you don't get into trouble and don't use that wrist for at least 4 weeks and take it easy for the total 6. That's it."

Shawn pouted for a second. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

Hunter grinned, pushing himself off the wall. "I'll go find a doctor and we can get out of here."

.*.

Shawn snored lightly, his head leaning against the window of Hunter's rental as they headed for his house. The show had been in San Antonio, so at least they had a house to go to instead of a hotel. Hunter had already explained to Vince what the doctor said over the phone and agreed to let them take 6 weeks off as long as they came back immediately after that. Hunter took the driveway of Shawn's house pretty fast, the Heartbreak Kid's head banging against the window.

"Hunter!" Shawn whined, rubbing the side of his head as the other parked the car.

"It's your own fault for falling asleep while I'm driving," Hunter said, shrugging as he climbed out of the car. "You know I take bumps fast."

"But I just got out of the hospital!"

"For something that could've easily been avoided by pulling your arm out of the chair before Jericho landed on it."

"Wh—Shut up!"

Hunter just laughed.

The two members of D-Generation X walked up the driveway and into Shawn's house, Hunter dropping their bags by the door before heading into the kitchen. "You want something to eat?" he called as Shawn plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"Pizza!"

Hunter shook his head, picking up the phone and walking into the living room. "I meant something that didn't involve spending money, but I guess that's easier," he muttered. As he ordered, Shawn played with the bandages covering his right wrist, picking at one of the ends in a state of boredom. "Quit it," Hunter said, slapping his hand away.

Shawn stuck his tongue out at him. "You're not the boss of me," he argued.

"But you're acting like you're 5," the Game said. "Which makes me the boss of you."

Shawn mumbled something that sounded like "not the boss of me" under his breath as Hunter ordered their pizzas, throwing the phone to a chair when he was done. "Hunter, I'm bored."

"Entertain yourself," the blonde muttered, sitting back in a chair. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

"You're no fun," Shawn muttered, looking around until he remembered his Xbox still connected to the TV in front of him. "Wanna play Smackdown vs. Raw 2010?"

Hunter grinned and opened his eyes again. "I think I will," he said, grabbing the controller Shawn handed him.

Within minutes, they were playing their virtual selves in a tag team match against Vince and Shane McMahon. "I told you creating the McMahons was a good idea," Shawn said as his character clotheslined Vince to the ring floor.

"If only it hadn't taken a few hours each," Hunter commented, waiting on the ring for a tag; he remembered the day they'd spent hours creating the two McMahon's, giving them all the moves they needed and creating the finishers. He winced when Shawn was thrown out of the ring and landed on the ground. "Damn it, Shawn! Tag me!"

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Shawn asked, frantically pressing buttons to try to get his character on his feet and in the ring for a tag. The doorbell rang.

"I got it," Hunter said, leaving his controller as he headed for the door.

"Don't leave me!" the other yelled, unable to tag his partner as he was thrown into a turnbuckle.

Hunter opened the door and pulled out his wallet as a pizza was held out to him. "Hey, aren't you Triple H?" the delivery boy asked with a smile. "I love you, man! You're one of my favorite superstars!" He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, a bright green 'DX' spray paint tattoo on his shoulder.

Hunter laughed with a smile, pulling a ten out of his wallet. "Hey, Shawn! Come here!" he called over his shoulder.

"In the middle of something!" Shawn called back.

Hunter groaned, shaking his head as he took the pizza offered to him. "Here," he said, handing him the bill. "Hang on a second." He walked back into the house and set the pizza down on the coffee table. "Shawn, for God's sake, pause the game and come here."

"Hey," the older interrupted, finally pausing the game and standing up. "You have to pray later."

"Fine. Now come on." Shawn followed Hunter back to the front door where the delivery boy was still standing. "Lift your sleeve, kid."

Shawn grinned when he saw the DX tattoo on his shoulder. "Nice work," he complimented. A couple autographs later and the front door closed, the two superstars going back to their pizza and video games.

"Use your right hand to eat," Hunter ordered as they started eating. Shawn pouted a little, but obeyed.

_**.~*.**__**Week One .*~.**_

Shawn sat in between Hunter's legs (who was on the couch) on the ground, the Game playing absentmindedly with his hair as they watched Monday Night RAW. "Hey, Hunter?"

"Hmm?" Hunter acknowledged his name but his eyes never left the TV as Edge's theme music started to play.

"Did you ever notice when Adam slides into the ring, he pretty much humps the ring floor?"

Hunter finally tore his eyes away from the screen to stare at the other. "What?" he asked. He thought he heard what Shawn had said, but he wasn't really sure.

"When Adam enters the ring he pretty much humps the ring," Shawn repeated. "Watch." The two watched the show as Adam slid under the bottom rope into the ring, his hips moving up and down for a few seconds before he stood up.

"Thought he only did that when he was with Lita," Hunter muttered, leaning back against the couch as Orton's music played.

_**.~*. Week Two .*~.**_

"Hunter, I'm bored."

Hunter groaned and stuck the spray paint he'd been working with in his pocket. He walked back inside and found Shawn sitting on his kitchen counter with his cowboy hat in his left hand, waving it up and down at random times. "What did I tell you about not using your left hand?" Hunter asked, snatching the hat out of his hand and setting it back on his head.

"I'm bored," Shawn repeated.

Hunter pulled his spray paint back out. "When is Lex coming?" he asked, referring to Shawn's younger sister.

"Next week," he replied. "Vince is giving her a 2-week break and she wanted to see me before she went home."

"Thank God," Hunter breathed, making sure Shawn didn't hear him. "You want to help me think of new ways to spray paint Vince's stuff?" He held up his spray paint.

Shawn smiled, hopping off the counter.

_**.~*. Week Three .*~.**_

"Make sure he doesn't use that wrist, Lex!" Hunter called over his shoulder as he flipped a burger on the barbeque in front of him. Since Shawn's sister had come by before heading back to her home in North Carolina for a her short recover vacation, Hunter was cooking up a barbeque since he didn't have to worry about Shawn on his own for once.

"You're no fun, Hunter!" Shawn called back as Alexis laughed.

"It's his job, Shay-Shay," Alexis teased, her brother glaring at her at the use of her nickname for him.

"I will Spear you if I need to," Shawn threatened with a grin.

"But if you do, Vince will kill you," she shot back as she crossed her arms. "I have a match against Jericho in 3 weeks and after the 5 chair shots I got from the match against Rhodes Monday, the doctor said I should've overexert my back. Besides, Hunt will kill you if you even try to do something that'll either hurt me or your wrist. So there."

"Hunter, she's being mean to me!" the Heartbreak Kid whined as the Game laughed.

"You're the older brother and you're complaining to me?" Hunter laughed. "Nice job, Lex."

Alexis smiled, bowing with a flourish. "I try," she laughed.

_**.~*. Week Four .*~.**_

"What week is this, Hunter?" Shawn asked. He was lying on the couch with his arm over his eyes and was completely bored out of his mind.

"Two," the Game lied, turning a page in the book he was reading.

_**.~*. Week Five .*~.**_

"Dang it, stay down!" Shawn yelled at the TV. He was still bored, but playing Smackdown vs. Raw 2010 was keeping his mind off it. Hunter was watching from the couch, smirking at the Showstopper's actions when something didn't go as planned.

"How many Sweet Chin Music's have you given him?" he asked. Shawn was playing as himself against the Undertaker in a regular match in the Wrestlemania 25 ring.

"4," Shawn muttered, kicking the Undertaker to the ground again.

"Face it, Shawn," Hunter said, standing up. "You just were never meant to beat the Undertaker at Wrestlemania 25."

"Hey, wait!" Shawn yelled, turning around and getting distracted long enough for his virtual self to get pinned and losing the match. "Dang it, Hunter! You made me lose!"

"You did that yourself," Hunter called over his shoulder as he went to get something to drink.

_**.~*. Week Six .*~.**_

"Thank God it's the last week," Hunter mumbled into the phone, the person he was talking to giggling at his words.

"Hey, you only have to deal with him all those weeks," Alexis said over the phone. "I have to deal with him every single day of my life and when he comes over to my house. Have you told him this is the last week?"

"Sweets, he doesn't even know he can use his left wrist again," Hunter said, grinning. He heard the front door close. "Gotta go. Shawn's back."

"Good luck!" Alexis called over the phone as he hung up.

_**.*.**_

"So, how does it feel to be back in action again?" Hunter asked, slinging an arm around the Showstopper's shoulders. They were walking backstage before their tag match against Cody and Ted.

"Better if you had told me about the six weeks being up sooner than this morning," Shawn muttered. He turned his left wrist in a circle to make sure it was okay.

"Hey, doctor's orders," Hunter teased with a grin.

.*.

_Again, this was prompted a bit by the Hell in a Cell match between DX and the McMahon's and Big Show. You probably can't tell how I got the idea from that, but I can and that's all that's really important. My mind is something you don't want to even __try_ _to understand._

_And again, Alexis Michaels is an OC of mine that is better explained in "The Heartbreakers" on my profile._


	5. Carnival

_Title: Misadventures of HBK and HHH_

_Disclaimer: Me no owny, you no suey._

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Description: Everyone knows what HBK and HHH get into on camera. But what about when the camera goes off? What kind of trouble happens then?_

_If anyone has wants HBK or HHH to do something, send me your ideas. I will use any and all suggestions. It can be a whole plot or just a few words. I will come up with something myself, otherwise._

_My Shawn and Hunter muses wanted to play, and my two best friends Adam and Matt took me to a carnival this week, so I let them have fun. :)_

_The funhouse in here is like the Peter Pan ride or the Snow White ride or the Roger Rabbit ride in Disneyland. Short, but a ride all the same for kids._

_Also, watching Hunter Hearst Helmsley curtsey is one of the funniest things I have ever seen. :)_

_.*._

"Hunter. Hunter. Hunter. Hunter. Hunter. Hunter. Hunter!" Shawn pounded on his partner's hotel room door mercilessly, a frown on his face.

Hunter was actually sitting on the bed, staying still and quiet. _If I don't make a sound, maybe he'll think I'm not here and go away,_ he thought.

"Hunter, I've got your sledgehammer and I'll give it to Adam if you don't let me in!" Shawn threatened. That got Hunter's attention. He practically threw the door open, a smirking Shawn on the other side.

"You don't have my sledgehammer," he said.

"Yeah, but there's a carnival and I wanna go to it," the older blonde said with a pout.

"And why should _I_ be the one to take you?" Hunter asked. "Go ask 'Taker."

Shawn frowned. "I don't want Mark!" he whined, stomping his foot. "I want you! and if you don't take me, I really _do_ have your sledgehammer and your extra sledgehammer _and_your backup sledgehammer _AND_ your backup for your backup in my room and I'll give them all to Jeff, Adam, Jay, and I'll keep one for myself if you don't take me to the carnival."

Hunter grabbed his jacket and pulled the Heartbreak Kid out of the room. "Let's go."

**~.**.~**

"Hunter?"

"Yeah?" Hunter turned down his Ipod (it was hard to agree on a radio station when you don't know the stations), keeping one hand on the wheel as he turned off the freeway.

"Can I drive?"

"Um…no."

"Aw, why not?"

"Have you seen the way you're sitting? That's reason number one."

Shawn looked down at himself. He was sitting in the passenger seat with his legs tucked under him with his hands on his knees and no seatbelt. His brown boots were sitting on the ground and his favorite DX cowboy hat was sitting on the dash, leaving him in his red button-down shirt, blue jeans, and socks; Hunter was in sneakers, blue jeans, and an old gray Triple H T-shirt.

"Come on, Shawn," Hunter said. "What have I told you about seatbelts? You need to wear one." He kept one hand on the steering wheel when he stopped at a stoplight, using the other as he reached across the older blonde. He grabbed the seatbelt and pulled it over Shawn, clicking it into place as the light turned green again. "Did you get sugar this morning?"

"Well, I told Randy I was going with you to a carnival and he gave me $100 and a bag of cookies," Shawn said. He opened the glovebox and pulled out a plastic baggie with a handful of chocolate chip cookies in it.

"Orton's getting pedigreed later," Hunter muttered under his breath. He looked over when he heard a click. "Shawn, what did I just tell you?" Shawn had unclipped his seatbelt and turned around, kneeling in his seat as he turned toward the window. There was Ferris Wheel in view and his eye were glued to it. Hunter groaned. "And people are amazed _you're_ the older one."

Hunter paid an attendant and parked their rental, getting out and putting on a pair of sunglasses. He waited until Shawn had pulled his boots on and set his hat on his head before locking the car and starting for the entrance. "Shawn, stay by me," the Game said as he bought their tickets, the lady at the turnstile stamping their hands with blue stars. "If I lose you, I'm going back to the car and getting the kiddie leash Mark gave me."

"Mark never used a kiddie leash on me," Shawn said in confusion.

"Remember the backpack he gave you that was shaped like a monkey that time you went to the beach with him? The one that strapped in front over your chest and every time you moved too far away, you thought a ghost was pulling you back?" Shawn nodded. Hunter grinned a bit, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Shawn, that wasn't a backpack."

**~.**.~**

"Hunter, look!"

Shawn pulled slightly on Hunter's arm, pointing to something they'd passed with a smile. The Game smiled as well, crossing his arms as he looked the small building up and down. A year or two ago, creative had talked to Vince and a group of Superstars and Divas had gone to studio to pose for some pictures and record a few phrases for a company that wanted to create a WWE-themed funhouse. They'd never known it was finished until now.

"Can we go in?" Shawn asked, still smiling as he watched a few people come out the exit.

"I'm pretty sure we've out grown fun houses by now, but what the hell," Hunter grinned. "We're D-Generation X! I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter what we do anymore." Shawn's grin grew even more and he pulled Hunter toward the entrance. They showed off their all-day ride bracelets to the employee manning the entrance, the man strapping them into the car shaped like a mini commentator's desk complete with fake microphones and scripts.

"Hey, it's Vinnie!" Shawn exclaimed happily, a cartoon of Vince McMahon at the start of the ride.

Hunter laughed, looking at the bottom and seeing a cartoon rooster sitting at his feet. "And looks like he still loves cocks," he joked.

The ride went on through backstage, turning slightly at a door marked 'Randy Orton'. It swung open, cartoons of Randy, Ted, and Cody standing there. "Tonight's the night I'm gonna punt Triple H right in the skull," Randy promised before the door closed again.

"And the night I'm gonna shove my sledgehammer up your ass," Hunter grinned.

The ride went on for a minute or two more. People like Big Show, Michelle McCool, Layla, Christian, Edge, John Morrison, and the Miz among others appeared along the way. As the ride was ending, cartoons of Shawn and Hunter in full DX gear popped out with their arms crossed over their groins. "Are you ready?" the Hunter one asked.

"Cause we've got two words for ya," the Shawn one continued.

"Suck it," they both said together.

"Let's go again," Shawn said when he and Hunter walked out the exit. "Please, Hunter?"

"Maybe later," the slightly younger blonde said. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Wanna get something to eat?"

**~.**.~**

Several hours later, it was dark out, not many people left. "We can go on one more ride, Shawn," Hunter said. "What do you want?"

Shawn grinned and pulled the Game over to the Ferris Wheel he'd spotted when they'd first arrived. "Can we have a green one?" he asked the elderly man working the ride. The man smiled at them and nodded, stooping the wheel when a green car came closer.

"Green?" Hunter asked as they got in. "Thought you liked red."

"But green is one of the colors for DX," Shawn replied. "So I chose green."

Hunter stretched his arms over his head with a yawn as the ride started back up, leaning back in his seat with his legs crossed. "Couldn't stayed at the hotel and slept more, but no," he muttered. "Had to take you to a carnival." Shawn frowned, but before he could say anything, the other blonde continued. "But I guess it's been fun. Wish you hadn't thrown up on the ride after lunch, but still fun." Shawn's frown disappeared and a smile replaced it almost instantly.

"And I'll give you back your sledgehammers tomorrow," the Showstopper promised. He shivered slightly, rubbing his arms to get some warmth running toward them.

"Told you to bring a jacket," Hunter said, pulling on the sleeve of his black leather jacket. Shawn shivered again and the slightly younger blonde let out a sigh. "Come here." The Heartbreak Kid scooted over and curled up next to the Game.

"Why are you so warm?" Shawn muttered as the other's arm wrapped around his shoulders to bring him closer. "S'not natural."

Hunter just smiled and kissed the side of Shawn's head. He looked up when the Ferris Wheel stopped with their car at the top. "Shawnie, look," he said, pointing up at the darkened sky. Shawn looked up and his eyes lit up at the sight of the multicolored fireworks lighting the sky in colorful patterns.

"Thanks for taking me, Hunter," the Heartbreak Kid said. "And I'm sorry for threatening Mr. Sledgy like I did."

"It's okay, I had a good time today," the Game replied with a smile. "Love ya, Shawnie."

Shawn smiled back with a yawn. "Love you too, Hunter," he mumbled, closing his eyes as he leaned his head on the other's shoulders. Hunter's smile never left.


End file.
